


Drag

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: They'd always said the first time was the sweetest.





	Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: Drag  
AUTHOR: stellar_dust  
WEBSITE: <http://katycat.net/xfiles_temp> ARCHIVE/FEEDBACK: Yep. (:  
SPOILERS: Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man **RATING: PG?**  
PAIRING: CSM/Himself  
**WORD COUNT: 100!**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't want 'im, you can have 'im. **DATE: 05/04/2004**

They'd always said the first time was the sweetest. 

He reclined in his seat and watched through heavylidded eyes as Lee was dragged bodily from the theatre. In one fluid motion he lit his Judas price of a cigarette, raised it to his lips and felt the acrid smoke etching the course of his life indelibly in the tender flesh of his esophagus. It was the same power that coursed through his veins at the firing of a gun, the recoil against his shoulder, a president's blood splattered on the pavement ... 

He exhaled slowly, and reflected - 

They were right.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to stellar_dust


End file.
